


Not all is as it seems

by Neiroel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiroel/pseuds/Neiroel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is ambushed just outside the borders of Rivendell and his ambushers drag him to Isengard. Unimaginable horrors will await him there, will he ever be rescued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes. Enjoy!

Elrond breathed in deeply, all the sudden the air in his study seemed to be thick and he couldn't breath normally.  
'A nice ride in the forest around Imladris would be wonderful', thought Elrond.

He looked around the study, most of the work he had to do was done, the one ring was on its way to Mordor with Frodo. The fellowship has left yesterday's evening and he had given all of his advisors some time off so they could enjoy their life in case his plan went wrong.  
He went to his rooms to change in some trousers and lighter clothes, took three daggers with him and was on his way to the stables.  
After quickly readying his horse, he rode out in the quiet and cool forest.

He absently rode for a few hours and then suddenly noticed that he was outside the borders of Imladris. Luckily he had left the ring of air in his rooms and did not take it with him.

As the wind shifted he smelled a dreadful smell which he had hoped to never smell again in his life. Orcs were close and judging from the distant sounds which the wind carried over to him, they were moving in a quick pace which was frightening unusual for normal Orcs.  
He took out his daggers and readied himself for the fight.

After waiting for another 10 minutes, he finally saw the Orcs closing in on him.  
There were far more than he expected to see and they seemed taller and far stronger than normal ones.  
Never the less he still prepared himself for a fight-if he was going to die here, he wouldn't die without putting up a fight.  
The Orcs arrived and stormed towards him, it was then when he recognized them, the weren't Orcs, they were Uruk-hai!  
He killed as many as he could but even with his long experience, he couldn't win against 40 Uruk-hai. After he had killed 18 he knew that he could never win the fight.

After he realized that,he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision went black.  
When he woke up again, it was night. He heard hoarse voices talk:

"So we caught the lordling at the first try? Lucky us!"

"It wasn't protected well, was it?"

Another said:

"What can we do with him? Eat him? I heard that Elves taste very good!"

-"No they taste really good but it's also very fun to play with them, they squeal so beautifully!"

"Nobody is eating or playing with him, he goes to Saruman! The Lord wants to do something with him, I don't know what but he needs him alive! No killing or eating any lordlings today but I am very happy to ignore any broken rips and new scratches. Harmed isn't dead, right? So go ahead and wake that lordling up, let's make him run!"

Elrond swallowed and closed his eyes. He heard steps coming closer and then he felt a splitting pain in his stomach and doubled over, feeling like he was going to be sick soon. After gagging for a while, the Uruk-hai who had kicked him pulled him up and bound a rope around his wrists, and when to Uruks began to run, Elrond found himself left with two options: either just letting himself dragged across the floor and risk death because of a badly broken bone or run with the Uruks until he collapses from exhaustion.

He decided that the latter would be the less painful one and ran with the Uruks.  
Elrond ran and ran and ran until he just couldn't run any more, the sheer exhaustion knocked him down to his feet and he was dragged across the ground, receiving many bruises and scratches.

After hours of being dragged across the rough ground he finally fell into the relieving darkness.  
When he woke, his body ached any he felt tired, so very tired. He distantly noticed that the Uruks were still around him and were getting ready to leave again.

He was tired, tired of running, tired of the ever present pain. He closed his eyes when he heard to Uruk approach again, he prepared himself for the pain the were surely going to inflict on him again.

The beast kicked him again, this time it hurt even more, Elrond didn't even manage to react this time, he let out a small groan and quickly fell into darkness once again.

He woke up and instantly noticed that he was being carried. Elrond didn't plan on letting them know that he was awake, he'd rather be carried than having to run again. It was very concerning that he was weakened so quickly, there was a time when he could take a lot more than just this.

However, Sauron had regained much of his former power and Elrond had not only spend his entire energy on healing the halfling Frodo but he had also used the rings and a fair share of his own power to protect the valley not only from the Nazgul, but also from Sauron.

He opened his eyes to see where exactly he was when he heard the footsteps of other running Uruks. It was a large group and they too seemed to carry prisoners but he couldn't recognize them nor what race they belonged to.

It was late when they stopped again, Elrond was still exhausted and the lack of food and water was catching up with him.

He was thrown on the floor next to the other prisoners.

"Lord Elrond?!",he heard a young voice crying.

"My lord?", asked the voice again only this time it was shaking.

"Look what they have done to him, Pip, just look!"

Pip? Elrond had heard that name before, Pip was… was… was short for Pippin. So Merry and Pippin had be captured.

He sighed and then opened his eyes. His vision had stopped being blurry and he had stopped being in agony.

Two of the hobbits which had joined the Fellowship sat there, next to him, on the ground. They looked far better of than him but they evidently were exhausted and one of them- Merry had a head wound which had stopped bleeding though.

"Are you alright?" Asked the younger hobbit, Piping tentatively.

"I'm ok", said Elrond and completely ignored the fact that his feet were aching and bleeding, he was thirsty and hungry beyond measure, oh and the fact that he could feel his power completely leaving him. The fading was getting worse, soon his fea would leave his body.

The hobbits had doubting looks on their faces and gave him another sceptical glance when Elrond winced as he sat up.

"We have to go on with the Half-elf, you can bring the other filthy halflings later this one is more important",said a tall Orc. "come on then", he bellowed and pulled him to his feet, Elrond stumbled forward and landed face first on the ground again.

He didn't even have time to protested when he was hurled up again and a rope was bound around his wrists. He was drugged with a potent Uruk-hai draught then the rope was pulled and Elrond had to start running to keep up with them and to stop him from falling down.

TBC, soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that English is not my first language, feel free to point out any mistakes so I can improve.
> 
> Thank you Morwen80 for the beta-version, you rock girl :)
> 
> Enjoy!

A/N: Please note that English is not my first language, feel free to point out any mistakes so I can improve.

Thank you Morwen80 for the beta-version, you rock girl :)

Enjoy!

Merry and Pippin were left behind and looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. Elrond seemed to be in bad shape, he looked far worse than he had after healing Frodo and they had thought that Elrond was almost dead back then.

Although they were worried and Elrond was indeed in bad shape, they had to think a way out of their own mess right now.

They had to escape the Uruks now or never, as they were so close to Isengard already, if they were to get any closer to Saruman, they might actually be caught by the Orc-patrols and that would be their certain capture and death.

Then suddenly in the night, riders attacked and Merry and Pippin took this opportunity to escape into the large forest.

Elrond did not know how long they were running until finally the effects of the drug wore off and he was utterly exhausted -again.

In the small breaks they had made, he was supposed to rest; but how was he supposed to rest in an Orc camp with his life on the line? Due to that, he was running without any rest, he had never been so exhausted before in his life. He was not sure if he would be able to fight against Saruman should he have to.

When the tower of Orthanc was in view he was a bit relieved but also dreaded what was to come.

It was clear that Saruman, the betrayer, had nothing good in mind for him and that was even more obvious when the white wizard stood in front of him. His eyes were haunted and wild.

Elrond was sure that he didn't look any better; he had just travelled across half of Middle Earth without rest.

"Now you finally see me for whom I really am, Peredhel. How does it feel to be at the knees of your master? You finally look the part as well, the haggardness looks good on you, and I particularly like the blood and bruises on your face."

Elrond looked at Saruman defiantly, whatever the mad man wanted from him, he would not get it from him.

"Have you lost your quick tongue already? I must admit I did not expect you to give in so easily, honestly I'm a bit disappointed."

Elrond was getting annoyed, Saruman had truly become insane.

"What do you want from me?" Elrond asked, his voice raspy and hoarse but audible.

"Ahh I thought you'd never ask. You are to tell me everything about Imladris defenses, judging by the failure of the Nazgul there is a lot more to it than which I am aware of.

Now, if you won't tell me your secrets I intend to make you suffer, make you wish that you were never born, nor had ever lived your mongrel life. There is a choice here, Peredhel: betrayal or ultimate pain. Choose wisely.

I will have you brought to your room; I never had you here as my guest so I hope you will be more than impressed by my hospitality."

Elrond was lead -more dragged to the dungeons, into an old ugly cell. It was dark, neither sunlight nor moon- and starlight shone in it, it was lit by only a torch in the corner of the entrance.

Aragorn let out a desperate scream, he had failed, the hobbits were dead and they could never go back to their beloved shire. Why did the innocent always have to die first?

As he sank to the ground, he saw marks, drag marks but also foot prints a bit further away. They led away from the battle!

They followed the prints and finally found Gandalf, who told them that the Hobbits were safe and alive and that they had to go to Rohan.

After the battle of Helms Deep they followed the trees, which had helped them to win the battle, to Isengard.

Elrond did not how much more of this he could take. After he had refused to give Saruman the information regarding the protection of the elven kingdoms, Saruman had decided that he would utterly destroy Elrond.

The torture Elrond had to endure wasn't about getting information anymore, Saruman just wanted to see him suffer. There was so much malice and hatred in the old wizard's eyes, that Elrond could barely recognize him.

He was brought back to the present by a harsh, stinging pain in his cheek; Saruman had started carving his torso and then his face into ribbons. At least it felt like he was.

In spite of all the pain he had felt the last couple of days, or hours, he had lost all sense of time; Elrond hadn't screamed. Even when his back was whipped bloody and he finally passed out from the pain, he hadn't made a sound.

But now, as Saruman lifted him up and bound his hands to the ceiling, so he was hanging and his whole body was stretched, Elrond convulsed at the touch of the knife and when the wizard stabbed his hand, Elrond screamed.

But Elrond knew that this wasn't the end, this was the beginning of even more pain. Saruman had promised him ultimate pain and now that Elrond had shown that he was indeed in a lot of pain, Saruman was going to give his best to inflict even more.

After hours Elrond's voice was raw and his body unrecognizable, he was beaten, bleeding from several cuts and the whip lashes on his back. He was going to pass out soon and at this point Elrond longed for the sweet darkness of oblivion. But that wish wasn't going to be fulfilled by Saruman.

"You know, Peredhel, most would have asked you questions and offered you a way out of the pain, but I know that you would never take that option. Luckily for me I won't have to convince you that betraying your friends and family is your best option, because I have this!"

He lifted a jar full of a dark liquid and held it in front of Elrond's eyes.

"It is a truth serum", he continued, "Once it has entered your system, you will only be able to tell me the truth, no matter how hard you want to lie. You are probably asking yourself: 'But Saruman why did you have to hurt me when you have everything to make me talk'; well dear Peredhel, because it is fun.

Sauron isn't expecting the information until tomorrow, so I had a bit of time to kill with nothing to do but to hurt you. It is something I have always wanted to do, since you voted for dear Mithrandir to be the head of the white council. My compliments, you truly know how to make enemies."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comment?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long life, some things happened and I was not able to write. I have holidays now, which means more updates for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

"It is a truth serum", he continued, "Once it has entered your system, you will only be able to tell me the truth, no matter how hard you want to lie. You are probably asking yourself: 'But Saruman why did you have to hurt me when you have everything to make me talk'; well dear Peredhel, because it is fun.

Sauron isn't expecting the information until tomorrow, so I had a bit of time to kill with nothing to do but to hurt you. It is something I have always wanted to do, since you voted for dear Mithrandir to be the head of the white council. My compliments, you truly know how to make enemies."

With that, Saruman mixed the substance into a glass filled with fresh water:  
"Drink up, little Half elf", and pressed it against Elrond's lips.

Elrond pressed with lips together with all the strength he still possessed, he was not allowing Saruman to win now! However he was too weak and the bare thought of water too compelling, even if it was laced with the serum; Elrond hadn't drunk or eaten anything since the disgusting Orc drink.

So when he felt the cool liquid running down his throat, he swallowed the rest of it without much thought to sooth the constant burning at the back of his throat.

Soon after that loud sounds came from the outsides of the castle, first Elrond thought that there were just some Orcs causing havoc but when orcish shrieks and even more noise came, even Saruman looked concerned.

"We are not done yet.", Saruman grumbled and hurried outside.

Elrond was glad that the wizard was gone but he quickly realized that he was still hanging from the wall and that was no comfortable position to be in.

Treebeard found Isengard more than suspicious. Most Orcs seemed to lust after blood and tried to cause as much pain as they could, others, mostly the leaders and stronger ones seemed to be oddly proud of themselves. He felt sorry for the poor soul who had to suffer to make them look so happy.

The battle for Isengard was over quickly and Saruman was not able to leave the tower unnoticed. Angrily he stomped into the basement to Elrond, uncuffed him from the ceiling and threw the half-elf at the wall:

"This is all your fault. I'm going to make you suffer, I am going to kill everyone you have every met, there will never be any peace for you!"

At that moment Grima Wormtongue came to the cell:

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is at our door and wishes to speak to you."

"Very well, I will be back soon", he said looking at Elrond with a nasty grin on his face.

But Saruman didn't come back, neither did Grima nor anyone else. Elrond was and stayed alone.

Luckily for him, Grima had left some food and water, so he didn't have to starve. At least not for the first weeks.

Weeks after the battle in Isengard, the final battle in Mordor took place and Sauron was defeated. Aragorn's coronation was shortly after but there was once more concern in the life of the Elves:

Lord Elrond was missing, he had been for some time. There had been search groups scavenging the entire land of Middle Earth but the Elf lord had not been found.

Most assumed that he was dead, others had been forced to stop searching.

Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, the Hobbits and a few other Elves started the journey to the grey Havens; before they were going to Cirdan, the were going to visit Treebeard first to make sure everything was alright in Isengard.

Isengard itself was a mess. Food was lying around everywhere along with orc corpses and wood splinters.

The tower itself was still tidy like it had been for the last few decades.

The small group began searching through the tower to find any remaining evil, Treebeard and the other Ents had not been able to do so.

Glorfindel and Galadriel went into the basement; Celeborn, Merry and Pippin went on the upper levels and Gandalf, Frodo and Sam searched the rest of the tower.

None of them found anything only Glorfindel had found something suspicious:

A dark corridor leading to a few even darker rooms, only when Galadriel followed him with a candle in her hands, it became clear that the corridor was leading to cells. And now they could see, that one of the cells was occupied!

A small bundle was hurled up in the corner, Glorfindel hurried to see who or what was locked but to his dismay, the creature's back was turned to him.

He opened the cell's lock with a small knife and without hesitation he went into the cell. What he saw in there shocked him more than anything had ever before:

It was Elrond! A more injured, hurt and starved version of him but Elrond none the less! With shaky hands he felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt a weak, but steady one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/ leave kudos?


End file.
